Longing Levi x Badass Reader: Fight for our future
by Lokenna
Summary: Reader-Insert: (Name) joined the Survey Corps as a young and very talented recruit. Coming of age, a certain Corporal did not fail to recognize what a very, very special person (Name) is...


(Y/n) was definetly a girl one would notice right away.

She had lived in Shinganshina and had joined the Corps around the same time as her good friend Petra and some of the other brats, as one of the youngest graduates.

Now she was a nineteen-years old beauty with her elegant facial features, her cocky smirk, a shapely and toned body that made every man, even Erwin and Mike, ache and those eyes that seemed to harbor the night sky in them.

She was a master when it came to wielding a knife and no one could do a pirouette with the 3D-manouver gear like she could.  
>Her glossy hair shining in the sun, she would land on the dusty ground as if she was weightless after having killed a titan with ease.<p>

Sadly, Hanji had snatched her away as a personal assistant before Levi could ask her to join his squad.  
>Tch, Shitty Glasses always knew how to get the short Corporals nerves to sizzle of anger. She knew exactly that he had a big thing for (Yn).

"Levi, there is no need to devour her alive with your stares! Levi, either you let her do her job or you go and kill that titan for her yourself instead of peeing on your horse out of fear! Levi, you should have heard (Y/n) today! She made an amazing joke!...Oh. I can't remember it. Sorry! Levi, you're drooling! Aha...! Come on, I was joking!"

One day he would kill Hanji. And he would make it look as if it was an tragic accident during one of her experiments.  
>And then he would throw (Yn) over his shoulder and flee this fucking walls with her. God, he sounded like a love-struck school-boy.  
>That was the kind of way Arlert or Horseface would think, including drawing pictures of (Yn) during night and shit.  
>Not like he would do such things, no, no way!<p>

"I could ask (Y/n) if she would like to go on a date with you. I mean I don't know if she likes 34-years old and short men(Yes, you are taller than Levi^^) but hey, how bad could she tell you off?"

Well, she could look at him in an apologizing but hard way, saying that she is just not that into him and Levi would probably go on a total rampage during the next mission after that.

When (Y/n) joined Hanjis squad and became her assistant, Levi had walked over to Petra and had asked the hazel-eyed strawberry-blond beauty through gritted teeth if she would like to join his special squad as the last member.  
>She had happily said yes.<br>Sure, she was a cute girl but nowhere near as special as (Y/n).

(Y/n) often wore those googles that protected her eyes in the chaos of Hanjis experiments and the steam of dying titans and that made her look unbelievably hot in a special way.  
>She wore black gloves that protected her hands from the blood-splatter, making her keep a certain sense of innocence and that complimented her slender hands.<br>She loved food, luckily not as much as that Sasha-girl, she loved animals, especially the Corps-horses, more than humans and she had a dry sense of humor no one could top her at.

But the most special thing about her was that she understood how the world worked and why Levi, Hanji and Erwin did what they did. She was a master in combat, she was absolutly willing to risk everything for humanity and she was not afraid to show it.

Levi often thought that it might be refreshing to have a wife at a safe home, who would take care of the children and had nothing to do with the 100 years of battlefield-history that the humans and titans shared.  
>But now he knew for sure: He did not actually want that.<br>What he wanted was someone who had seen what he saw, who had lived through it right by his side, who had survived with him by his side, who had build a safe future with him, to share it with him.  
>And only (Yn) was the one.  
>Either they would get out of there, maybe broken but alive together or they would die as humanitys servants together.<p>

"(Y/n)! Help me holding that spear up! Now! Right in his eye! KYYAAAH!"  
>Levi heard Hanjis screaming from far already.<br>She was experimenting with those captured titans, what did she call them this time?  
>Ugh, who cares. The only thing that interested him right now was (Yn) anyways.

He watched them 'experiment' as (Y/n) was the only one who went through the whole 'process' by Hanjis side with a concentrated look as others stepped back in horror. Hot steam hissed around them and the smell was too disgusting to believe.

"Step back everybody! You, too (Y/n)! I will try something myself!", Hanji yelled as she lit up a huge torch. This woman, really.

"Understood, Sir. Just don't light yourself up on fire.", (Y/n) said as she stepped back and...right next to Levi who sudenly felt a whole lot more hot than before. Hot steam of naked giants was nothing compared to the what (Y/n) standing next to him did to him.  
>He straightend himself, causing himself to stand two epic centimeters taller as usual as (Yn) pushed her googles up in her hair and looked at him. Down at him actually. Damn it.

"How is the titan-boy doing?", she said with her beautiful voice. "Hanji told me that you beat him to bloody pulg, Sir."

He looked at her and saw a faint smile curling her lips up.  
>His mouth twitched.<br>"It was necessary, though he seemed frightend like a baby whenever I got near him, that brat.", he said.  
>Wow, now he tried to make himself look good by telling her how he beat up a fifteen-year old boy. How heroic. Jeez, he couldn't do anything right.<p>

"His adopted sister is a very nice girl, she reminds me of...me. And she may also try to kill you, if she gets the chance.", (Y/n) smirked.

Then she walked over to Hanji who was in tears, screaming like a siren, while making her biggest afford of burning one of the titans alive.

Levi simply stood there dumb-folded.  
>(Yn) knew he had a crush on her since a long time.

She had provoked him on purpose by wearing nothing but a sports-bra during regular training with him, something that would only happen like once in two weeks.  
>That way he was simply too distracted by her perfect breasts when she came atit- attack.<br>All the other times she wore a tight shirt during training.

She would bite an apple seductivly while she knew that his gaze was on her, she would cross and uncross her legs slowly and in a elegant manner while he was practically in front of her, when she and Hanji had joined Erwin and Levi in the Commanders office to talk about news.

She would snatch away his chance to kill a titan and kill it herself, simply to rub it into humanitys strongest face, while his heart nearly jumped out of his chest due to the thought that he might lose her by one swift bite of one of these gigantic, naked demons.

She was downright cruel.

And he loved her even more for it.

But he could not let himself feel when their lifes were still on stake everyday.

It was just not the time.

_Yet._


End file.
